


An Embarrassment of Friendship

by FH14



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/Mike Yates, Minor Jo Grant/Mike Yates, Serial: s074 Planet of the Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: Mike had hoped that he'd be able to make amends with Benton one day. He just didn't expect it to be right after he'd been bound and gagged by a group of henchmen.
Relationships: John Benton/Mike Yates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	An Embarrassment of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains major spoilers for the serials _The Green Death_, _Invasion of the Dinosaurs_, and _Planet of the Spiders_ \- the latter of which this takes place during.

Mike wasn't quite sure how'd he'd expected this to go.

It's not like it was the first time he'd been captured when he was helping the Doctor. Hell, just last year he'd had his brain fried by a supercomputer and been used as it's puppet. And not long after that he'd been indoctrinated into a ridiculous scheme to reset the Earth's history.

After he was discharged from UNIT, he thought those days were behind him. But now here he was, bound and gagged on this bed by a group of henchmen and left forgotten.

He supposed this was what he deserved, really. To be punished. At least, that's how he was trying to make peace with it. Even though he was on a bed, he was hardly comfortable. His hands were bound behind his back, and the gag made it difficult to breathe.

And there was… another issue. He was doing his best not to think about that.

He either needed to find a way out of this mess, or he needed to wait for someone to rescue him. That's what he needed to put his energy into. Not thinking about how he was bound and gagged, sprawled out on this bed. That anyone could take advantage if they wanted.

_It's these bad instincts that got me kicked out of UNIT_, he thought bleakly to himself, straining once more against the binding.

...no, that was only making _that_ problem worse.

He sighed, flopping his head back down against the pillow. He knew the Doctor and Sarah Jane were mixed up in something on some other planet, but he had to hope that someone else would come to help. Maybe Tommy would be able to...

He could hear the door opening.

He tensed, turning his body over to face the door. He was expecting to see one of his captors, but instead he was face to face with a very startled Sergeant Benton, gun drawn.

He yelled into the gag, doing his best to flail this body to snap Benton out of whatever trance he was in. For a moment he thought it worked. The man slowly put his gun back in his holster, and straightened his posture. But then, he simply stood there, giving no indication that he was going to make any further move.

And when Mike looked up into his eyes, he immediately knew why.

Benton was furious.

The realization made him feel ill. His parting with UNIT hadn't exactly been amicable. Hell, Benton was the one who knocked him flat on his ass during the incident in London. He was well aware of the animosity, and it was the whole reason he'd reached out to Sarah Jane instead of UNIT itself.

But knowing it conceptually and being face to face with the reality were two very different things.

Mike groaned through the gag, hoping his tone sounded apologetic. Benton cleared his throat, and he fell silent.

"I should just leave you here," he finally said, his voice crisp with that familiar, honorable sense that Benton just seemed to radiate. Hearing those words in that tone only made them sting more.

Mike groaned again, trying to contort his body closer to the edge of the bed. If Benton wasn't going to let him out, maybe he could at least try to stand up on his own.

Benton only watched for a moment in silence. Then he sighed, his shoulders dropped, and he finally stepped forward. Mike stopped moving, but instead of leaning down to untie him, Benton turned his back and sat down on the bed, effectively preventing Mike from rolling around or, really, moving his body at all. He was trapped.

"We were friends, you know?" Benton said, his voice suddenly breaking and betraying the anger hidden underneath. "I mean, you could be a proper dick sometimes, taking advantage of your rank and all that, but we worked well together. We had a lot of good times and it was nice having a mate around to kill time with when we were on duty late or guarding something for hours on end. But the you had to fuck it all up."

Mike wished he could say something, anything. Even just be able to yell at him to stand up and untie him. But instead he was more trapped than he was before, even more constricted.

…oh no.

Benton turned to face him, and Mike could see that flash of anger, of betrayal, of sadness wiped away in an instant and replaced with a look of sheer incredulity as he noticed it to.

Mike could feel his face burning with shame, staring down at the large tent in his trousers. Maybe this was his real punishment, to be absolutely debased in front of his former friend.

Benton laughed. Mike hasn't been expecting that.

"Christ Mike," Benton said, "You're even more wrong in the head than I thought you were. Are you really getting off on this? Which part?"

Mike cast his eyes away from him, feeling his face growing hotter. He could feel the throbbing arousal in his trousers, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

And then he felt pressure, and his body snapped upward at the sensation. His eyes widened, watching as Benton violently grabbed the bulge, staring at him with something completely new in his expression now.

Pity.

"This is all you wanted all along huh?" Benton said, a hint of a laugh in his voice. "Attention? What, did Jo running off to get married make you completely lose your mind?"

Mike tried to wiggle his way out of Benton's grasp, but the man only tightened his hold, staring up at Mike intensely.

"Or maybe it's something else. People have whispered about it you know, and I've always wondered. Maybe you were disappointed that the Brigadier would rather have a drink than dance with you?"

Mike lay stone still, staring at Mike with wide eyes, his mind swirling. _People thought I was…_

"That's it, isn't it?" Benton said. He wasn't yelling anymore. It was as if the last accusation had burnt out all of the anger that was left in him. Now he only looked tired, and sad. "You could have come to me to help," he said softly, tearing his gaze from Mikes for the first time. "I would've helped you."

Mike's brain felt like it was on fire. The emotions in his head were firing off so rapidly he couldn't make sense of any of them. Benton would have done that for him? He cared about him that much?

Mike was suddenly grateful for the gag. He had no idea what he would even say in that moment; How he even felt about any of this. The only thing he was sure of was that his body felt hot, and if he couldn't talk, the only option he had left was to move.

He thrust into Benton's hand, a soft grunt involuntarily leaving his mouth.

Benton relaxed his grip, and then began undoing Mike's trousers.

It had been a while, way before his almost-thing with Jo, and he almost came from feeling of open air on his cock alone.

But no, he was determined not to let his friend down again.

Both men stared at each other, Benton's breathing almost as ragged as Mike's. Mike watched as the man spit into his hand, before reaching down towards his aching dick.

_Fuck._

Mike groaned as the rough, calloused fingers slid themselves around him. Benton pressed his thumb teasingly against the slit of his dick before sliding it back down with the others.

"Of course he'd have to be big," Benton muttered, so softly Mike almost didn't hear. He grinned, nearly choking on the gag in the process.

"Now, don't get too excited," Benton said, teasingly moving his fingers up the shaft, "Don't want to do anything rash."

Mike felt the dull pulse of a vein in his forehead. He felt those familiar feelings of shame creep back in, clouding whatever thrill he was getting out of his encounter, only to feel a haze of lust seize on his mind again as Benton began gliding his hand up and down his cock.

He let out a whimper. All these feelings, the ones in his hand and the ones in his body, they were all so contradictory. He wasn't sure how he was feeling aside from overwhelmed.

Benton slowed his pace. "There, there, captain," He said, reaching out with his other hand and brushing the hair out of Mike's eyes. "I know you used to outrank me, but you're a civilian now. I'm in charge here."

_Bloody hell, is this the angle he's going with?_ Mike felt his face burn hot with secondhand embarrassment. Leave it to Sergeant Benton to make giving a handjob to a bound and gagged man he had a fraught relationship with sound so… tedious.

It was then Benton turned him on his side, the motion almost making Mike lose his erection. But no, the shame and embarrassment was enough to keep him hard, not that he'd ever admit that's what did it.

Mike felt Benton's warm breath in his ear, and for a moment he thought he might try to stick his tongue inside or something. But instead the other man began whispering. "You were always getting hurt when you were with UNIT. Beaten up or captured. And now here you are again, practically offering yourself up to anyone who wanders in. Is this your kink? When I knocked you out, did it make you cum in your pants?"

_...Better._

Mike let out a low moan into the gag. The sensation of Benton's body over him, the warmth of his touch and his breath, it felt nice. It made the state he was in now feel nice. And when Benton's hand found it's home again on his cock, he felt like his body was going to melt into the bed.

"Who knew, all this time, Captain Michael Yates was using his job to get his rocks off. You wanted to be caught back in London the whole time, didn't you. Did it feel good when you could finally touch yourself after?"

Mike felt Benton press harder into his back, letting out a continuous string of moans and whimpers. He wasn't sure if Benton was spot on about this being his kink or if he just didn't care anymore. He just knew this felt amazing.

He felt Benton's hand slow, and he clumsily thrust forward into his grip. He heard the other man let out a soft chuckle, before he reached down with his other hand. Mike sharply inhaled as he felt Benton cup his balls, giving them a slight squeeze. It was delicate, his hand felt warm and snug and the sensation only made his cock throb harder as Benton continued to stroke it, achingly slow.

"I always had fun hanging out with you, even when you were being a bit of a prat," Benton said, his voice sounding almost matter of fact. "I have to say, this is a pretty refreshing change of pace. What if after this I just took you back to UNIT headquarters and kept you tied up like this is my bunk? For safekeeping, of course."

Mike felt his breath grow hotter at those words, and Benton began picking up the pace of his strokes.

"I'd make sure you'd have everything you needed. I know some of the women at the base had their eye on you, maybe it'd be fun for them to play with you for a bit. Unless all that stuff with Jo was for show? It would be nice to have a nice, warm hole to fuck at the end of a long shift. I'm sure some of the other guys there would feel the same way."

_Christ, when did Benton get such a filthy mouth?_ Mike was practically drooling through his gag as Benton slid up and down his cock, faster and faster. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"You can cum," Benton said, leaning down and kissing the side of Mike's neck, "It's okay. I want you to."

Mike let out a muffled cry, feeling the heat churning his balls shoot up and out of his dick. He'd had his eyes closed, but could hear the satisfying drumbeat of first shot hitting the wall.

"There you go," Benton whispered, kissing his neck again as he shot another wad.

Mike didn't think he'd ever cum so much or so hard in his entire life. It was like with each thrust Benton was pulling more and more out of him. Three, four, no, five shots of cum hitting the wall or landing on the sheets beside him.

As the high began to ebb, his body grew heavy with exhaustion, and Benton was leaving kissing along his jawline. "You did so good," He whispered, before pulling his face away and sitting up. Mike felt his weight shift around a bit more, until it became clear that Benton had gotten off the bed entirely.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Benton said, and Mike felt a pang of guilt without any of the associated pleasure he felt only moments before. Hell, he didn't feel great that he essentially got off on the bad things he'd done.

Benton's voice wasn't hard like before though. If anything, it maintained that same silky tone, though it was more ragged than it had been.

Mike felt a hand push down on his shoulder, and he was rolled onto his back once more, his softening dick flopping down onto his stomach. Though what he saw sent a renewed shot of energy through him.

Benton had taken his own cock out and held it mere inches from Mike's face. The man was staring down at him, the length bundled in his fist as he gave it long, deliberate strokes. Despite that, there was no mistaking it's impressive girth, and he seemed to come pretty close to Mike in length.

It was the most enticing thing Mike had ever seen.

"Not gonna last long," the man grunted, and suddenly a flare of anger burned through Mike before it slowly began to dull.

He never resented his current position, bound and gagged, more than he did now. More than anything he wanted to reach out and touch Benton, to take him in his mouth. Make him feel even a fraction of how good he'd just felt.

Mike was immediately jolted from this line of thinking when Benton roughly grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head up.

"God you have a pretty face," Benton breathed. "Wanna make a mess of it."

Mike's eyes widened, the meaning of his words swirling in his head for a moment before it truly registered.

He closed his eyes just in time, and felt the first burst of warm, sticky fluid rain down on his face. Benton gasped, the sound stirring something in Mike's already spent loins. He felt another burst, lower on his face this time, and realized Benton was trying to cover him as much as he could.

_I never would've thought Benton of all people had it in him_, Mike grinned to himself, the feeling of his friend's seed weighing down on his face. He could tell Benton had also cum in his hair and on his shirt, and when he opened his eyes he could still see Benton standing over him, his face flush as he released his grip on Mike's head.

Mike let out a content moan, letting the dead weight of his body sink into the mattress below him.

Benton zipped up his trousers and smirked at him, before seeming to think better of it and glancing down at the floor with an embarrassed expression on his face. "I may have got a bit carried away… I'm not mad anymore though. You were hurting and practically brainwashed. I just wish you came to me."

The crushing guilt was back again, and Mike did his best to give Benton a reassuring look as he shifted about, trying to get more comfortable. He'd been too distracted to notice how having your hands behind your back for this long could really _hurt_.

"Oh!" Benton said, straightening his posture. "I'll get you out of that. Hang on."

Mike was rolled back on his side again, and he felt Benton prod at pull at the rope for a couple of minutes, though he couldn't feel it loosening at all.

"Damn it," Benton muttered.

Mike sighed, not only were his limbs really starting to hurt, but dried cum on the skin did not feel all that great.

"Ah, I'll be right back," Benton said. Mike could hear a couple of footsteps behind him before they stopped, and Benton added softly. "I'll ask the Brigadier if he can help, would that be okay?"

Mike gulped, feeling his shoulders tense before nodding his head. As he heard the door quickly open and close, he let himself relax and exhale, and his cock began to harden once more.


End file.
